Ultraman Animus
Animus' name comes from he Latin word for soul, and his Illuminage Ray comes from the Latin word for light, and the Umbranage Ray comes from the Latin word for shadow, Umbra. Species: Artifical Ultra Legends have been told of the Dark Blue Ultra that was never born but created. He was told to be a threat to everything because he was born from the vengeful spirit of one of the most evil Ultras ever,the Ultra was said to be able steal a spirit, and use it for his own wishes. It would be years before it would happen but in the year 2947, an Ultra named Animus who matched that description was discovered. He could be described as a wanderer, but truly, no one has been able to read him or what he's thinking. His only weakness known is that he can't fly like every other Ultra. Transformation Item: Shadow-Evolver Pre Battle Catchphrase: Pleased to meet you.....now I'm afraid you must be destroyed. Power Level: 24/25 Enemies: Alien Acheron, ,Alien Baltan Foedus Ultraman Nova Forms and Abilities Ultraman Animus Soulless * Teleportation: He can teleport at will thanks to a gold bracelet on his arm. * Mortemus Blade: He has two spikes on his arms similar to the Armed Nexus, when he taps them, a Dark and Light Powered blade is sheathes from them, which can easily slice a weak to slightly powerful Kaiju in half, and hurt a powerful being very badly. * Iluminage Ray: A light Ray fired when he puts his pointer finger and middle finger together similar to how a child would pretend to shoot a gun, the I-Ray as he likes to call it is fired from his right hand and is powerful against Dark Ultras or Dark beings. * Umbranage Ray: A dark Ray fired from his left hand exactly the same way as the I-Ray except his thumb is pressing against his middle finger, it is powerful against Light Ultras and light beings in general. * Consummatorem Ray: His most powerful Ray and his finisher usually, he first yells, "We're doing things my way!!!" Then his body becomes incased in a gold shine, and he puts his hands on his energy core than lets go of them which fires the gigantic Ray which can obliterate beings as powerful as Etelgar, granted this is only if they are weakened first. * Musicum Slash: A ball of energy that can be used in two ways, first as a rapid fire bolt that is used to knock down the victim, or as a Slash that hurts the victim but also confuses their nerves,randomly making them think Animus is their true love. He doesn't like using the Slash in this way on unless it's on a woman. I haven't figure out why yet, to be honest. * Soul Stealer: A petrifying attack where he first stabs them in the brain, then he uses his blade to leave the body as a husk by transferring the soul energy to him where he stores them in a holster which only he can open, so he can use them at will. Transformation Sakutaki holds up the Shadow-Evolver then twirls it and throws it up in the air, then catches it and he transforms into Animus with a reddish blackish backround behind him, depending on whether he's rising or not. Personality Animus is quite possibly one of the least serious Ultra, except for when he's required to be serious, he's nonchalant about everything, including his crush dying. He in fact only wants to defend Earth for the women, horror movies, and seafood. He's the opposite of his original counterpart(Hint Hint.) aside from being extremely calm all the time. He makes fun of his enemies as much as possible and wishes to kill anyone and anything that aggravates him. Trivia * Animus hates anime. * He has a crush on Zogu. * Animus has had a wide debate about whether sporks are a good invention or not. * His design is based off of Ultraman Nexus. Category:Fan Ultras Category:Ultras Category:Evil Ultras Category:Anti-Hero Category:Galaxilord1954 EX Category:Fan Villain Category:Former Villians Category:Legendary Ultras Category:Awesome ultra comp